Ghosts and Souless Bodies
by Elenoria Wyvern
Summary: Okay, so I love little things like this, and as far as I've found, there aren't any on FF, so ta-da! AU-ish, And rated M because I just might include a lemon/lime or two. Or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Hunters**_

Sometimes the Fates really screwed people over. That seemed to happen to me a lot. Being immortal isn't so bad; I get to hang out with the Dark Hunters and Squires a lot, and even though we were born 9,000 years apart, I got to meet my little brother, Julian. (Yes, I know, I'm sorry. A bunch of you probably wanted him to be an option, but I can't really see how, when he needed Grace specifically to break the curse. And besides….my characters are always Julian's big sister….sorry.) Unfortunately, he was mortal.

That's what kicks my ass.

It's not the living forever that sucks its watching the people you love _not_ live forever. And then you try to make them immortal, and the Fates kick your ass instead.

Either way, you're screwed.

So hanging around the Dark Hunters was the best. Even though that meant squires, which meant they'd die. You just can't escape the pain, you see? The Were Hunters were awesome too; while not immortal, they live a hell of a lot longer than humans do.

And being the Goddess of the Fallen meant I had a very good excuse to help the Dark Hunters out, so Artemis didn't complain, lest I just make a claim to them. (After all, they were all Fallen Warriors, or at the least Fallen Souls).

But back to the Fates being bitches.

When you lock up seven bodies with no souls, and three Were Hunters sensitive to electromagnetic activity in a house full of ghosts with someone who could very possibly kill them should she need to defend herself, you officially qualify as a bitch. And look where we are.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing the back of my head, "what the hell."

"I was about to ask you that." Ash muttered suspiciously from my right.

Did I mention he still thought I was plotting something? Even after I'd attempted to help him out for the past 11,000 years? Yeah. Not fun.

"Don't look at me, pal. The last thing I remember is looking for Apollo to yell at him for almost turning Nick into a crispy critter."

"I don't need your help."

"Shut up Gautier." I growled at him. He wasn't my favorite person at the moment. If he'd waited two minutes, I would have had his mother's soul back from Hades. TWO MINUTES. But no, the idiot shoots himself.

Talon looked around uneasily. "This really isn't a good place for us to be. I outta- OUCH HOT, HOT!"

"By the way, Talon, the suns out."

"Shut up, T-Rex, I noticed that."

"So," Kyrian muttered, "were stuck in here until the sun goes down. At least the windows don't seem to let in sunlight."

"That's fine for you guys with night vision," I grouched, "I can't see a thing. And I'm going to have a headache for a month. Imma kill that worthless bastard we call a Sun God. Man I hate him."

"I know what we have against him," Valerious' cold voice spoke cautiously from the corner of the room, "but what about you?"

I gave him a long, slow, sad look, "Other than being a complete jerk, he killed the man I loved to get in my pants, raped me when I still said no, and cursed me to an eternity alone. Among other things."

He looked sorry he'd asked.

I glanced down at my wrist. "CRAP!"

"What?" Vane asked from where he was sitting with a hand on each of his brother's wolf-y heads, startled.

"This wrist band. It's…"

Ash grasped my wrist, a little too tightly. "Where the hell did you get this."

"I don't know Acheron," I growled, "maybe I got it from the Easter Bunny's ass. I don't know where it came from!"

"You sure?"

"No, Ash, I'm not. Now that I think about it, might have put it on so when one of you gets possessed, I _can't defend myself_!"

Zarek looked like he wanted to chuckle at my little spat with Acheron. He was one of the more bearable guys, believe it or not. I went to stand by him. "At least it's not as cold as Alaska here."

"Obviously."

Of course, he still didn't like me.

"What's your problem with Ash?"

"The only problem I have with him is that he has a problem with me."

"You see him a lot then?"

I gave him a droll look. "Zarek, subtle ain't your thing. I see him a lot because I hang with Dark Hunters, and the boss man thinks I'm plotting world domination."

"I never said world domination."

"So, your omniscient, why can't you tell if I'm plotting anything?" I smirked as he went back to ignoring me. "Why do you ask, Z?"

"I figured you rubbed elbows with Artemis." His eyes were busy following something I couldn't see.

I couldn't help it, despite the situation, I bust into hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, we have freaking tea parties once a day. Sometimes twice." More laughter.

"The only time I've seen them in the same room, Kallisto nearly ripped Artemis's throat out…literally." Ash supplied.

"Yeah…she and I don't get along."

"Why?"

I sighed, "Those aren't my secrets to tell, Z."

"Oh, come on- hey what's that sound?"

"_Poor Unfortunate Souls,_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes indeed!"_

"I think they're mocking us." Valerious spoke again.

"Did that disembodied voice just call me fat?" I snorted, "That's a new one."

Ash seemed to snap out of whatever shock he was in and took charge, like a real boss should. "As it is, we're sitting ducks like this, with your powers being drained. We need to get as far away from each other as possible. And, Kallisto, pick a guy and stick to him. Use whatever power you've got to keep him from getting possessed."

Now the question was….who the hell did I follow.

Acheron

Kyrian

Talon

Zarek

Wulf

Jess

Nick

Vane

Fang

Fury


	2. Acheron the Suspisious

_**Acheron**_

I glared at him, pouting, "I don't have any power. Apart from being really_, really,_ hard to kill, I'm pretty much human thanks to this stupid wrist band. And I bet you anything, that it won't come off until we get out of here."

He growled, "You better come with me then."

We headed east, through some doors, up some stairs and ended up in a sitting room. "I really admire you Ash."

"Ch, thanks."

"I'm serious," I snapped, then softening, "A lot of guys, leader or no, would have just left. After all, you can still walk about in the sun."

"So can you… why didn't you leave?"

"Well, for one," I flopped down on the sofa, "you told me to stay. Second of all, these men are my friends, even the ones who think I'm plotting something."

"I don't need the _friendship_ of another goddess."

Ouch, that stung. Still, I reveled in the rudeness. Maybe even he didn't realize it, but the fact that he'd insult me meant he trusted me, even just a little, though he still flinched whenever he noticed he'd done it.

"I can understand where you're coming from…"

"No you can't." He cut me off. "You don't know… you couldn't."

I looked up into his uncertain and unnerved face, delighted again because he let me see it. "Shall I explain the way my job works? The fallen aren't just anyone. They're the truly good people who suffer extreme losses, or betrayals, or abuse, or painful deaths. They consist almost exclusively of the Dark Hunters, as well as a few scattered squires, Were Hunters, Dream Hunters, and the odd normal human. When I get a new charge, I am informed by a vision encompassing their entire lives, complete with empathic impressions on the most extreme places, not all of the Dark Hunters are part of the Fallen but….All of those men down there are the fallen."

"Then with the Dark Hunters…."

"I feel exactly what they do when they die. And it happens again once a year on the day they died."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, I know."

It was silent along time after my long speech, both of us lost in thought, before Ash realized something and a slight pink painted itself across his handsome face. "You mean…my death…you felt…but I thought you said you were younger than me."

"I am, by about a year." I smiled gently at him and chuckled a little, nervously, "You were my first. Scared me to death that I was seeing and feeling all of these things…"

"Tell me about the guy Apollo killed- sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

I continued staring at him, debating. Finally I sighed. "Acheron…I was talking about you. I never knew any of the other poor guys Apollo killed."

"But we never met."

His face was completely red now.

"I saw your entire life at the moment before you died, Acheron…You didn't know me, but it was like I had known you since you were born. I'm not asking you to feel the same, or like me or anything. I just figured you deserved the truth."

A little unnerved and discouraged by his silence, I looked away from him. "I think I'll go check on Val…"

The winding halls of the castle-like building seemed to change with each step I took, as if to keep me from leaving. To make things worse, with this bracelet on, I couldn't sense any of the Dark Hunters. I ended up in the kitchen. "I don't remember going down any stairs…"

A creepy giggle sounded from behind me and I froze, a cold sweat starting to roll down the back of my neck.

"_You should be careful in here. Sharp objects you know?"_

Look, I love kids. My world revolves around kids, seeing as nearly all of the Dark Hunters are millennia younger than me. I send teddy bears to children's hospitals all over the world at Christmas time. But this little bugger really freaked me out. After all, just 'cause you like kids doesn't mean you have to like the dead ones.

The ghostly little boy was missing his head, a quick look around revealed that it was sitting in a mixing bowl.

"Sharp objects?"

"_Yes…like the cooks meat cleaver, you could…loose your head over that one."_

Ouch, bad pun. I didn't know where to look. The body, bloody and dressed in a poofy shirt and dark trousers that was circling me, or the head which was grinning this creepy little grin at me as it spoke.

Very suddenly, the floor was shaking. I braced myself on the counter, and hissed in pain. It was sharp. I cradled my bleeding hand to my chest and looked at the counter, which was suddenly made out of cleavers. Hundreds rained down on fragile strings, hanging just millimeters from my face. And several shot up through the floor to box me in.

"_Be very still and maybe he won't cut you."_ The ghost cackled.

There was no one else in the room, I wanted to snap, but my maternal instincts wouldn't let me be too terribly angry at a poor deranged dead boy. Problem was, as the boy chanted 'loose your head, hahaha' over and over again, the strings attached to the hanging knives vibrated like his vocal cords. One nicked my face, dangerously close to my eye. I couldn't move for fear of incurring more cuts, and if I cut my legs, it would lead to a bad fall into sharp objects.

"Kallisto? Are you in here? What the hell?"

"Ash, be careful!"

"Kalli, stay still and don't move."

"Way ahead of you."

I could see, from the corner of my eye, Ash standing in the doorway, looking lost. I felt for him, because I could imagine what he was feeling. Confused about me randomly declaring my love for him, upset that he was confused, the worry over the rest of the Hunters being possessed, and now this. And his good nature wouldn't let him leave me there.

"Ash, don't worry about me, I'll figure a way out of this."

"_Loose your head, loose your head, hahaha!"_ The boy laughed, _"Another fool's come to loose his head!"_

"Please be quiet now, kid, the adults are talking." I scolded him crossly.

A clanking sound reached my ears and with horror, I forgot myself and jerked my head to the side. A blade roughly scraped my shoulder, causing a large, shallow, gash to appear, and another smaller one on my right cheek. I didn't even notice the pain though, too focused on Acheron making his way quickly through the cleavers, bouncing them off of an energy shield. The boy screeched and faded away as Ash's hand made contact with mine. He took all the cleavers with him, the counter behind me made of stone once again. "Was that all an illusion?"

But then the pain in my shoulder and face told me that I'd asked a stupid question. Acheron peeked out the window, and seeming satisfied with what he saw, he started to drag me from the house.

"Ash! The sun!"

"It went down an hour ago."

"What?"

"I've been looking for you for hours, Kalli."

Funny how it seemed like just minutes. Time flies when you're trying not to die.

"Sorry, Ash, I should have stayed put."

He stared at me a while, then sighed as we walked out into the night to see that the rest of the gang had made it out. Satisfied that they were okay, Ash turned to me, tugging on the wristband. It came off easily now. He then flashed up a 1st aid kit and proceeded to clean the wound on my cheek as we sat down in the damp grass.

"Kalli…"

"What?"

I hadn't been making eye contact, so it surprised me when he kissed me. I won't deny being attracted to him, that would be lying, but I couldn't bring myself to let him feel like he had to do this because he thought he owed me something.

"Acheron… you don't…have to…"

"I know." He muttered against the cheek without the cut, "But what I don't understand is how you can be so kind all the time. You save lives, fix peoples problems…"

"You do the same thing." I tried to sound normal as he kissed my neck, eyes flashing red, "Ash, have you fed from Artemis recently?"

"No."

Again, stupid question. I hissed in pain as his lips passed over my shoulder. Instantly, his eyes we silver again. "Did I hurt you?"

Typical Ash.

"No, you didn't hurt me, I had a run in with a meat cleaver."

He tugged a little at my shirt, the loose neckline sliding to give him better access to the gash. He cleaned it, and bandaged it with medical gauze and tape. "Any others?"

"No you got them all. You know, you didn't have to do that. They'll heal pretty soon."

"Not before you get tetanus or something."

I smiled softly at him, and stroked his cheek, delighted yet again when he didn't flinch as he did with everyone else but Katra and Simi, "Worry wart."

I wasn't sure who did the kissing this time. All I know is, when I opened my eyes, we were in my temple. Sneaky, sneaky…

{Several Years Later}

I smoothed a hand over my night blue silk dress as Katra, my maid of honor, adjusted the Grecian back (AN: it's like a halter top, except the ties that hold it up twist like a rope in the back and then wrap around your waist before tying in the back). Since Ash had told me I looked good with my hair down, that's the way I'd left it, curling in golden waves down my back. Kat fiddled with that too.

"You sure you don't want make-up? There's still time."

"I don't need it."

"True enough." She lowered her pregnant (SPOILERS) self down into a fluffy chair in the middle of the room. "I have to thank you. I don't think anyone's made him so happy…ever."

"You do, in a different way. And your mother did, at one point in time. She's being oddly quiet lately…"

"Dad and I threatened to never speak to her again if she hurt you, or sent anyone to do so." The girl replied proudly, "I haven't known you that long, but Daddy's happy, and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad I make him happy, he makes me the happiest woman on earth or Olympus. I just wish…"

I trailed off, thinking about my father, Alcaeus. He would have loved to be here, but he had been mortal.

A knock broke me from my thoughts.

"If it Dad, you'll have to wait to see her!"

"It's Hades."

"Uncle Hades, come on in!" I smiled at the man who'd taught me to use my powers.

He cleared his throat. "You asked me to walk you down the aisle…"

"Yes…is everything okay?"

"Don't look so worried…I just thought of someone better…"

He stepped aside, smirking, and revealed the man who had haunted my thoughts moments before. I rushed forward to hug my father. "Daddy!"

"Kalli… It's been so long. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. I've been talking to your groom."

"Do you like him?"

"Very much, since Hades had told me who he was as well…to think we were so close to him when we were human… anyway, you have my blessing….as long as I get grandchildren. In the plural."

"Is that in addition to the six that Mom demanded of me?"

"Yes."

I could have stood there and talked for hours, but we heard the wedding march. "Come on Kalli, we can talk after the honeymoon, I'll ask Hades for a day off."

"A day off?"

"I'm his secretary."

I grinned and we walked out.

Acheron looked good in a tux, let me tell you. He looks good in a lot of things…okay he looks good in everything, but I had to wonder if he looked good in nothing….

That's right, we hadn't done anything.

Yet.

"I do." I told him.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

He pulled me closer and set his lips chastely on mine. He was still afraid of embarrassing me. So I pulled him in again and gave him a real kiss….a reeeeaaaally long one.

The crowd applauded, clapping in time with my heart.

"I love you so much." He whispered in my ear, with a worshiping gaze.

I smiled deliriously at him. He might worship me, but I worshiped him too. He was my whole world, and he always would be.


	3. Kyrian the Guilty

_**~Kyrian~**_

(This one will be a little more rated M, just so you know…and I know I'm not the best at it, sue me.)

What power, I wanted to ask him. But I kept my mouth shut. I worked with the man, it was best not to start fights. A small, childish part of me wanted to argue that he had started it, thank-you-very-much, but I resisted the urge. I took a quick look around and decided to go with the man who was a) most likely to get into trouble and b) least likely to hit on me. This was a shame, since he was so cute, but considering what happened with his wife, I wasn't going to blame him.

"Hey there, General. Mind if I hang with you?"

He flinched at the nickname, but smiled a little at me. "Sure."

It was quiet as we walked, and I wondered if I'd offended him somehow. But half the time, I knew, he was just being cautious. After all, I was a goddess, and just because I professed to love the Dark Hunters, didn't mean they believed that I wouldn't turn them into crispy critters faster than you can say 'Apollo'.

"How long have you known Ash?"

I jumped at the sudden question. "As a human?"

"You knew him as a human?"

"No. I've explained my powers to you, correct (read Acheron's result if you haven't yet, then you'll get it)?"

"Yes. You mean Ash…?"

"Of course. The very first. I used to be human too you know. I got the powers just before he died. So, in a sense, I've known him his whole life. I guess same goes for all of the Fallen."

"Meaning me."

"Meaning you."

Another silence and a left turn up some stairs, and a sigh from him. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" I asked, intelligently.

"You told me you could feel the emotions of your charges. I know than mine, at least, must have hurt, so I'm sorry." He ground out.

I put my hand on his shoulder to make him stop, and then turned him to face me. "Look at me Kyrian."

He did.

"I won't tell you it wasn't painful, and I won't tell you that you get used to it –'cause you don't, and I don't want to lie to you. But the simple fact is that it's my job and seeing, and feeling, those things are what keeps me even remotely human. At least, this way, when I say 'I know how it feels' I'm not lying. It's not pleasant, but I'm grateful for it, because it lets me understand my charges. And- besides all of that- don't you dare apologize because some psycho bitch from hell decided to betray you. Most especially don't apologize for loving her too much to notice."

"But…"

"Kyrian," I actually grabbed his shoulders and shook him now, "It. Isn't. Your. Fault."

"Okay." He chuckled, "Okay. Thank you, Kalli."

"No problem." I shrugged, "I just speak da' truth."

After that, for all whole hour, we walked, and talked and laughed. It was all fun and games until a bucket of foul-smelling-I-don't-want-to-know-what dropped down to my on my head.

"Oh my gods, yuck, what the hell?"

"Are you okay Kalli?" He asked, gently lifting the bucket from my head.

"I think so, but whatever you do, don't tell me what this is."

He nodded, "Trust me, I wasn't going to."

"Crap."

He took my one clean hand and looked around, "Come on, I bet one of these dressers has something in it. And I think I heard Ash say that they had running water here."

Sure enough, we walked into a room, picked a dresser, and searched, finding period clothing in mint condition. "Cool. But forget the corset. I had enough of those way back when…suddenly, I feel really old."

"It's okay, older women are cool."

"I don't know weather to smack you, or thank you."

I picked out a beautiful blue and silver number, pretty, but obviously not meant to be worn out of the house with a dipping neck line and light fabric. I smiled as I realized the silver ballet flats I'd worn that day would look perfect. (Imagine if it had been sneakers).

"Will you hold those? If I do they'll get all messy."

He nodded, eyes fixed on the dress.

"Are you okay? You're not getting all possessed on me are you? Because I really don't need pea soup on top of this stuff."

He looked tempted to slap me upside the head. "I'm fine, Kalli, it's just been a long time since I've seen a dress like this. It's pretty."

"It is." I murmured eyeing him carefully.

He definitely didn't look like himself. But his head wasn't doing three-sixty's so I figured he was okay. "Just put those down here, I'll try to hurry."

"No need." He breathed.

I kind of wished the bathroom door locked. But, I stripped down, happy that the I-don't-want-to-know hadn't sunk down to my underwear. I'd barely dropped said panties and turned on the water when the door swung open and I was pressed to the smooth stone wall with the warm water sliding over us. "Kyrian, what the hell? Where's your shirt?"

"Lucinda…"

"Luci- what? Crap. Kyrian, wake up. Hey, buster hand's to your self!"

His hand continued to fondle my chest, the other keeping my shoulders to the wall. "Damn it, Kyrian, Get off!"

A feral grin covered his face before he buried it in my neck, fangs scraping skin. "I plan on it. And the name is Caleb, by the way."

"The hell it is, get the fucking hell out of my friends body!"

I struggled some more, but Kyrian was a really big guy, and 5' 9" had nothing on him. His hand started to slide down my belly and I found myself panting, and mewling. As much as I wanted this, I wanted it with _Kyrian_ not some idiot who thought my name was Lucinda. I had no choice. I kicked him where it counts. I'd managed to put enough force behind it that he fell out of the shower and slid across the room, shattering the full length mirror. Anger filled his eyes, and he picked up a shard and charged at me. I squeaked, and stupidly, my legs gave way. He brought his arm down, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. I felt a prick in my arm, and then nothing. I opened my eyes cautiously. "Kalli? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Shivering, even in the warmth of the water, I nodded, "What about you?"

"Gods, Kalli, I could have killed you."

He picked me up, carefully, and walked with me into the bedroom, setting me on the bed, and then helping me dress. He rubbed my bruised shoulder, then rested his head on the other.

"I can't believe I almost did that."

"You didn't"

"I did." I felt a warm wetness soaking through the shoulder of the dress.

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his long arms around my waist. I gently traced the scar at his jaw and ran my hand through sandy curls, shushing him as I might a child. "You stopped, that's what matters."

He held me tighter.

We sat there in silence for a while, me rocking, him crying. I kissed his forehead.

"Kyrian, it really wasn't your fault. It wasn't you in control. And I've never seen a Dark Hunter force off a possession before." After all they had no souls to fight with.

"How did we get there? The mirror I mean."

That wouldn't make him feel any better, now would it? But, at his insistence, I explained. He gave me a half smile. "Explains why I wasn't aware of what was going on. I wasn't doing anything I wouldn't do normally."

"You weren't?"

A pinkish glow dusted itself across his cheeks. "I, uh-"

"You're blushing."

"I don't blush. I haven't since I was a kid." He frowned.

"Mmhm, come here."

I laid back on the bed and pulled him with me. We kissed and touched for a while before Acherons voice in my head told me it was, some how, sundown. Kyrian was looking a little dazed again, but at least, this time he had a reason.

{Several Years Later}

"Kalli…" Kyrian breathed as I kissed him, "If you don't quit than and get dressed, we'll be late to our own wedding."

"Mm…okay."

I let him go to back to his changing room after a couple more quick kisses and looked to my right, seeing Tabitha, my vampire hunting buddy, and her twin Amanda (AN: Yes, I know, bad form to put her in here but I couldn't help it. She's happily married to an accountant, I promise) sitting there waiting. "Come on, let's get this party started.

As they brushed, combed, teased and fluffed my hair into compliance, I thought of how much effort it had taken to get to this point.

Artemis had been the biggest obstacle, as I'd known she would be. But I'd happily threatened her into silence, and Acheron had helped, despite my objections. He was a pain in my but, sometimes, in the way and over protective big brother would be. But getting his soul had been a piece of cake after that.

Returning his soul… not so easy. You try looking into the eyes of the man you love and skewering his heart! It ain't easy! In the end, I asked Tabitha, who was happy to comply. Mostly because of his getting in the way of her killing Desidaras during Kyrian's brief fling with Amanda.

And finally, the easiest part, was giving him ambrosia and nectar to ensure he could live on Olympus with me when we had to.

Olympus not being my favorite place, we'd be on Earth quite a bit.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tabitha insisting that, after finishing my pink lip-gloss, I step into my lavender, sleeveless, ball gown style dress. I did, happily. I was of small enough stature to wear it, but large enough that I wouldn't get swallowed in it. Be kind of a pain if my groom had to search through miles of fabric to kiss the bride, now wouldn't it?

We straightened out the wrinkles, and then headed out the door. Nick had taken his spot as Kyrian's best man, of course, so I'd asked Acheron to walk me down the aisle. I figured he deserved something after enduring Artemis' wrath so Kyrian and I could be together. He kissed my cheek, then cuffed my chin lightly with his fist in a 'the things I do for you' gesture, and let me turn to my- once again dazed-husband to be.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!" The little old woman clapped her hands and jumped up and down. I'd been informed that she'd been a squire before she retired, so she was probably happy about the happily ever after a Dark Hunter was getting.

Kyrian bent down to kiss me, and then with our lips still connected, picked me up and twirled me around. We knocked down the preacher, but by her laughs, she didn't care.

After Kyrian made a heartfelt apology, we went outside to look at the night sky. Kyrian had kind of wanted a day-time wedding, but that would have meant that Talon and the like couldn't make it, so nighttime it was. It was a splendid moonless night.

No moon meant no Artemis in my books.

"Come on, Kyrian, let's sneak upstairs."

"But your Uncle Hades…"

"He's married too. I'm sure he'll understand."

(AN: Just so we're clear, I haven't read any Dark Hunter books with Hades in them. I know he's in at least one, but I haven't found the time to read it. In my imagination, he and Persephone are in love and happily married. And I'd probably write it like that even if I knew differently).


End file.
